


Grand Ambitions

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: The guys take on a challenge of the gigantic and lumbering kind. Ignis has the addition of challenges of the heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a magical girl transformation, changing from one form to another. I thought it wouldn't work out, but yahoo a fanfic was born!
> 
> Story takes place before the start of FFXV.

Oriana Sisenna was startled reading mid-paragraph in her novel. Though the markets always teemed with bustle and chatter, it became background noise. But this instance was unusual, for a young man who had rushed over to her food stall was positively glowing.

Hardly anyone did more than pass through with a quick perusal. Not a wonder as these Adamantoise treats were extremely expensive despite their small packaging. She didn't capture them herself, but it was disheartening all the same to have such a rare delicacy go to waste.

"Is it true these are made from the Adamantoise?" the eager blond asked, his lit face a welcome sight compared to the bored expressions which were commonplace here.

"Y-Yes." Oriana cleared her throat, trying to sound professional. "The rare meat of Adamantoise is a delightful taste. Subtle, yet gamey."

He sighed, as though he had found a long lost friend. "I remembered I had eaten this so long ago. Feels like forever." His blue eyes glittered and Oriana couldn't help giggling. He was really amusing, even if he didn't buy anything.

Oriana raised a curious brow at him. "You… know what Adamantoise is?"

"Only the best meat in the world if their tusks don't skewer you first!" the man exclaimed a little too loudly, causing some bystanders to gawk at him.

Excitement began bubbling within Oriana. She never met anyone who had intimate details about this mythical creature. Well, it seemed mythical to her since she never saw a real one.

Her potential customer snatched a bag of the tasty jerky and inspected it. Oriana relished in it, for this could be the last time this sight was had. Poor sales and dwindling stocks were a depressing hit.

Oriana pointed at a sign taped on the table near his waist. "There's a special offer. Two bags get you a discount."

"Oh yes, I don't care how much this costs!" He laughed and dug into his waist pouch for a wallet.

Oriana laughed alongside him. "I appreciate that."

"Prompto! Where did ya go?" a gruff voice called loudly from within the bustle of shoppers.

"Over here! I found something really good!" The exuberant man waved his arm at a group of his three friends who were weaving their way past the crowds.

"Good enough to snatch our cash pot and run off?" A tall and sturdy dark-haired man bounded through the throng and in the next instant had grabbed his blond buddy in a headlock.

Prompto flailed, holding out his not-yet-purchased sundries at arm's length. "Gahhhh! Don't do that, Gladio! You're gonna wreck this!"

The big man lessened his chokehold when a shorter, ebony-haired young man came by and seized the jerky packages to read their labels.

Behind the reading man's shoulder stood Prompto's last friend, a spectacled fellow whose gaze also followed downwards.

"Is this snack authentic? Adamantoises are incredibly difficult to come by."

His doubting green eyes rested on her. A little miffed, Oriana harrumphed. "I can assure you the jerky is real."

Prompto, who had broken free, joined his friend who gave back the packages. "I haven't had this stuff in ages! C'mon guys, it'll be so worth the price! Noctis, you'll love it!"

"Maybe." The shorter man shrugged. "Has Gladiolus eaten this stuff before?"

Noctis? Interesting name. Where had she heard it from? Something she read? She had gone through so many tales lately.

"If we don't let him get the jerky, we'll never hear the end of it, Ignis." Gladiolus directed to the tall man, drawing Oriana's attention back.

"Undoubtedly." Ignis shook his head, as if he had gone through this routine. To Prompto, he said, "All right, just one, then we leave."

"Yes!" Prompto yelled.

After her actual customer deliberated between two flavors –a solid five minute discussion- Oriana bagged his choice and handed it to him.

"Thanks for your purchase." Oriana smiled and tried to infuse a modicum of enthusiasm to her farewell. Doing so felt foreign. Her sales had been that slow.

The buoyant man, ready to bound away with skipping steps at his rare find, leaned closer. His inquiring expression took her aback. "Is something wrong?"

"Just enjoy your treat. You probably won't get them much longer." As soon as Oriana said this, she regretted it. Nice going. Now he's really going to demand his money back.

"What? Why?" His alarm was understandable. He had found a favorite snack and it was going away so soon.

"Adamantoise are super rare, let alone hard to take down. I'm actually selling the last of these bags, before… not." People couldn't understand the delight that was Adamantoise meat due to the high prices. Oriana was astonished someone knew about this type of meat, let alone tasted it.

Prompto remained silent for a long lapse, contemplating something. Deciding something, he suddenly thrust out his open palm towards her. His grin dazzled. "I'm Prompto."

Blinking at his surge of enthusiasm, she slowly shook his hand. Rough, callused skin met hers, yet his gesture was careful. "Oriana. Oriana Sisenna."

"You don't mind if I come back, do you?" he asked. The smile still hadn't left his face.

Oriana felt a grin return his own. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't technically a promise, but later in the week that guy Prompto did indeed stop by. Accompanying him was Ignis.

Not only was Oriana pleased to see a return customer, but Prompto shocked her with a mind-boggling request.

She was attempting to wrap her head around his question. "Are- Are you serious?"

Prompto hadn't ceased nodding his head even when she repeated the same question multiple times.

"You'd really hunt for Adamantoise?" She raised a dubious brow. Only an insane person would volunteer for that.

Prompto nodded with much vigor. He placed his palms on the table, his face nearing hers. He looked ready to leap and conquer. "I didn't realize how much I missed the flavor until I had it again."

Ignis nodded. "I have to admit the flavor is exquisite. It would be a shame to not share this treat with anyone else again."

"I'd really like to do that. I'd even go somewhere else to promote and write about the Adamantoise."

"You write?" Ignis inquired with interest.

"A bit. Articles here in there. I'd love to write about the capture of an Adamantoise one day."

Prompto practically jumped around in place, glancing at Ignis. "We've got to help her out, then! Dreams are on the line!"

Oriana shook her head. "I couldn't send you out in a dangerous place just to help me get more. Even if you are capable."

Prompto's smirk held a cocky tilt. "I am capable of capturing Adamantoise."

"Funny you are." Ignis laughed and so did Oriana.

Oriana rolled her eyes at Prompto's expanding ego. Groups of hunters were needed to stand a chance to fell one of those beasts.

Ignis continued, "Despite my enthusiastic comrade not quite telling the truth, we are capable of fighting." The clarity in his eyes startled her.

"Oh, we'd totally get a bunch of people together to fight that huge thing," Prompto confirmed.

"The spoils would still be substantive enough even if a large group of hunters joined us," Ignis mused aloud.

Prompto faced Oriana. "Please. I really-" Prompto looked embarrassed, probably realizing how crazy he must've sounded. A freakazoid meat-lover unable to let go.

He took a deep breath. His eyes, suddenly intense, bored into hers, a deep, vibrant ocean. "I need to do this."

The passionate tone in his declaration gave Oriana pause. Saying "no" would be cruel. Even Ignis seemed a bit taken aback by Prompto's passion.

Oriana nodded in consent.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto was dead set on his Adamantoise-spearing plan. He wanted to train a bit and recruit help before heading off on his expedition. So for the next couple days he did.

So the blond was in training mode while Ignis stopped by Oriana's stall later in the week. Apparently, he had been unofficially delegated as information gatherer. He was to report back to base about any knowledge Oriana had about fighting Adamantoises.

While Oriana herself didn't have first-hand experience, she had encountered travellers and other hunters who had attempted taking on an Adamantoise. Ignis was interested in hearing tactics used to fight such a large creature.

"You're back," Oriana humorously stated when Ignis dropped in for the fifth day in a row. He was enjoying their sessions, as not only did they speak of Ignis's upcoming quest, but also of other things. Topics of thought which always got Oriana's imagination revving.

Though his visits were brief, Oriana always seemed more cheerful after he left. The guys kept jibing him about Oriana whenever he returned to camp, but he simply rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore all of their silly jokes.

"Hello, Ms. Oriana Sisenna." Ignis took up a chair next to her lounging self.

Oriana waved her hand with a giggle. "Please, you know Oriana is fine." With her repeated insistence, he had dropped the formalities much earlier in his visits, but he liked to tease her by calling her full name.

"It is a wonderful name," Ignis murmured without thinking. Then his words really sunk in. When shyness made him avert his gaze to the side, Oriana smiled.

"Ignis Scientia is a beautiful name, too," Oriana responded. Her face pinkened and now it was her turn to look away.

Ignis pushed at the frames on his face to cover his awkwardness. It had been a very long time since he felt an attraction towards a woman. "Thank you. S-Shall we discuss the, uh, mission?"

Discussing the mission calmed Ignis. He had found a group of hunters like himself, willing to engage such an enormous foe. Oriana discovered Ignis and his companions were travelling a long distance and constantly needed funds. He and his companions were complete with weaponry and many tales, tidbits of those he shared whenever they met. Ignis was careful not to reveal anything of Noctis's royal origins, nor anyone else's.

Oriana shared her own stories about activities she did on and off the Adamantoise business; selling was essentially a part-time gig as other people rotated with her at the stand front. She doled out random musings relating to her multitude of interests: writing, artistry, cooking.

She was an awful artist and her cooking didn't fare much better, but she wanted to pursue those interests. Ignis leaped on the topics of cooking when he found out about her attempts.

At some point during Ignis's visits, he began pulling up Oriana's extra chair behind the stall and sitting with her. Sometimes he'd arrive with Gladiolus, Noctis or Prompto. They would all talk. Ignis would stay while his friends traipsed off to the marketplace. Always, the second chair got pulled out.

It became a habit, opening up that second chair, even when no visits were planned.

Bit by bit, the guest chair scooted closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"This isn't real, this isn't real!" Oriana griped to herself in a panic as she ran down another zigzag alleyway connecting to the town market. Heavy boots faintly clomped on the street behind her as that bearded maniac gave chase. Oriana had given him the slip about a corner and a half street ago, but he was fast.

How could her knowledge about Adamantoises cause such animosity?

An abandoned heap of junk caught her eye. Rolled tattered rugs, stacked cartons, crates and plywood made a mess of an area. An upturned, particularly beat-up crate was just her size if she crouched underneath it.

Oriana felt her lungs about to burst from all the running. She didn't know how long she had whipped through the streets, dodging people and paraphernalia, but it seemed like hours even if minutes were more likely.

Trying hard to catch her breath, Oriana struggled to haul the sharp crate up. Once she had a firm grip on the edge, she slid beneath it. She cursed when hard wood smacked her head unforgivingly, making her dizzy.

Angry grumbling filtered through the crate slats as the chaser drew closer. Oriana gulped. The man's footsteps slowed near her spot, only a couple feet away. She gasped when a sharp kick cracked something brittle, shattering it. Townspeople murmured and some shouted. The footsteps resumed their tapping as they moved away in a different direction.

Oriana silently counted to 30 before she couldn't breathe any longer under the suffocating crate. She pushed it up and slid out. Her knees knocked as she straightened and stepped out, looking around the crowds to figure out where she was.

Maybe if she backtracked, she could take a different route.

From behind, a hand grasped her upper arm. A frightened scream nearly burst from her chest and she spun around. She instantly recognized a flash of lenses.

She sighed in relief. "Ignis! How did you find me?"

Ignis shook his head in apology. "Your stall was empty when I came by with Gladiolus. I heard something about a commotion. What in blazes is going on?"

Oriana groaned. "Someone who sells imitation Adamantoise overheard me talking about the hunt. He wants exclusive access to the place."

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. "Come. We best should leave. Talking we can resume later." His hand slid to her wrist and he began to lead her.

The blur of people kept coming as their feet flew. Oriana and Ignis were running past a vegetable stand with a tapered roof when a yell sounded a few stalls down. The infuriated chaser skidded in his tracks and headed for them.

Ignis briskly turned for another side road and so did Oriana's head. He sprinted faster, practically dragging Oriana as she attempted to keep up his fast pace.

Alleyways were becoming the norm as the two of them zipped through them, catapulting past crevices and corners. Down a thinning passage, a crumbled wall of an old building came into view.

"Here!" Ignis called out when he reached the wall. Some of the building's masonry had broken off from age, forming a hole wide enough in the wall to squeeze through. There was enough wall left to take refuge.

Oriana lifted her legs and with some stumbling, pulled herself over the broken bit of wall. Ignis followed with a precise and graceful leap one acquired through practice.

Oriana sunk to the ground around the crumbled wall and pressed her back against the cold bricks. Ignis kneeled in front of her, palms balancing against the wall beside her head. He stared outside the small space. There was enough cover here to rest a moment. Their chests heaved at the exertion of their run.

Oriana's head was spinning more than ever. "Oh my god! I must be out of my mind. What am I-"

"Shh!" Ignis sharply cut off her tirade. His searching eyes were focused outside near the spot they had dove in from. Concerned exclamations from citizens were increasing, meaning Oriana's pursuer was nearing.

Ignis was right about staying silent, but her hyperactive nerves sparked anxiety like a drug in her system. She couldn't contain her rambling.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Adamantoise locations are so hard to find. Now someone else had to have exclusive access because I'm now running for my life! This is it! This is it! I knew the coot wanted the place for himself before, but, but- What's going to become of me if-"

Urgent, hot lips crushed her mouth. Ignis's gloved fingers grasped her cheeks. Her eyes flew open, then instinctively slid shut again at the clomp of heavy boot heels.

The feet ran past them on the other side of the open wall, but all Oriana could comprehend was Ignis's warmth and her thundering heart.

Shouts cut the air, reinforcement officers demanding the man to stop. Whistles blew. Multiple footfalls chased the pursuing steps. They receded into the blend of townsfolk sounds moments later.

Oriana's entire body slumped as Ignis's mouth heated hers. His hands slid to her shoulders. Her hand rose to his thumping chest.

Ignis immediately drew back, appearing shaken. "Sorry. We needed quiet and…" His hazy eyes staring into hers was most definitely not matching logically with his apology.

Breathing hard, Oriana could only focus on the fact she wasn't running for her life, that she still had a life. And Ignis was the reason.

Not sure what she wanted to say, she flung her arms around him and her lips landed on his.


	5. Chapter 5

More days of preparation passed and now the big day was to happen tomorrow. Oriana wanted to give Ignis and his friends curatives before they trekked to the expansive field where Oriana's location report of the Adamantoise proved true.

Ignis was plenty jovial when he saw Oriana. He didn't bother sitting as he normally did; Ignis came right over and enveloped her in an uncharacterically open greeting hug as a bag of his slid to the ground.

"Ignis. Hi. You're very early." The day was a bit past dawn. Oriana didn't expect to see him until later. The scent of fresh rainwater floated off his skin. His body thrummed with electricity.

"Very early good morning, Oriana. I am up exceptionally early today. I couldn't sleep much yesterday." Ignis's arms squeezed her slightly tighter and he stroked her back. He didn't release her right away.

She took this opportunity to toss in a kiss. Ignis made a little surprised noise when their mouths touched.

When Ignis did draw back, his green eyes were lit. "I've got a great spot for you to take photos of the Adamantoise."

"Really?"

He winked at her. "You said you've never seen a real Adamantoise. I want to show you. This creature is enormous. You'll need to ride a Chocobo to reach the spot. Your photos will dazzle the world and you would certainly be able to write about them. This shop would gain attention, I'm sure."

Oriana was processing that odd and terrifying request of nearing an Adamantoise on a Chocobo when Ignis tacked on, "You wouldn't be with our group, but at a vantage point."

"Why don't I come with you? The shots would be like nothing anyone's ever seen!" Oriana began to get jazzed despite her nerves. If she were right there in the action, for sure her photos would be amazing.

Ignis held her tightly. "You mustn't. I won't allow you to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"It's the chance of a lifetime," Oriana's muffled reply came out stronger than she expected it to. "Iggy, this won't happen again."

"Please."

The gravity in Ignis's plea made Oriana pause. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Any photos of an Adamantoise would work out better than nothing.

What pushed her to agree, though, was the rapid pulse she felt on her chest. In spite of Ignis's soft request, his heartbeat hammered wildly. When she pulled away to look at him, his trepidation for her wellbeing was almost overwhelming.

Oriana slowly nodded. "I won't let your hard work finding that spot go to waste."

Relief spread on his face. "You've ridden a Chocobo before, haven't you?"

Sure, Oriana had. Years ago, it must've been. She knew which side of the Chocobo was up.

Maybe she ought to not disappoint Ignis by saying she didn't have any realriding experience. Having experience meant remembering the mechanics which Oriana was blanking out.

The long stretch of wordlessness essentially gave away Oriana's answer, but upon looking at Ignis's inquiring expression, she found herself saying, "I'm not bad on one."

Ignis raised a brow at her. At length, he spoke and it was accompanied by a smirk. "A refresher course would do us both good."

Much to her surprise, Ignis then pulled out a disposable camera from the satchel of items in his possession. He pushed it into her arms.

In exchange for the camera, Oriana rummaged in her storage boxes and fetched out a sack of potions and other curatives she had prepared earlier.

Oriana wondered if she could learn how to ride one of those birds within ten minutes.

Ok, so maybe a lesson wasn't going to be squeezed in under ten minutes. Morning broke the sky with a continuing clear day.

Oriana bounced uncomfortably on her rented Chocobo's back and winced.

More precisely, their rented Chocobo. Ignis opted to borrow one for a cheap rate. She and he must've been going at this practice riding excursion forever.

When Ignis had stated a refresher course, she hadn't considered he would be the one showing her maneuvers.

Ignis was enjoying his teaching lesson way too much. More than once he gently teased her not to tire out her fists with her iron grip on the reins. Oriana kept leaping off the saddle out of frustration. Chocobos didn't listen when she wanted them to stop shifting around. Ignis had to keep reminding her they were animals, not machines.

She mutely griped if she'd ever get used to riding something that didn't have wheels.

Ignis, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable on the fluffy animal, as though he were born riding one. In spite of her sitting in front of him, obstructing his direct vision, he handled maneuvering the Chocobo so smoothly. He barely hung onto the reins compared to her. He even let go of them entirely on occasion to rile up Oriana.

Oriana was getting a handle of staying stable and beamed at him. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Really?" Ignis rested his chin on her shoulder and Oriana felt him grin. He grazed her sides with nimble fingers and Oriana immediately expelled a squeal and jerked in her seat.

Chocobo squawked and lurched at the sudden movement, shooting Oriana's lull of stability to hell. She teetered to the side. Ignis's steadying hands held onto her waist.

"Oh, easy, easy…" His quiet timbre right next to her ear, combined with his arms around her made Oriana's heartbeat rise a notch.

"Just for you, Scientia, I'll take unappealing shots of you during the fight. Forget the Adamantoise."

Ignis paused, a crease of confusion flashing over his forehead before he smiled uncertainly. "Hey, I'm ready." Ignis sat up, chuckling.

"We'll see." Oriana retorted with a faux haughty glance over her shoulder. Her line of vision leveled on his full mouth. Ignis's peering gaze caught hers and she quickly turned back, her face hot.


	6. Chapter 6

Oriana's face was now boiling, for an all different reason. Ignis's gang and the other hunters were struggling with the Adamantoise. Strategies or not, things were not going well.

The group had wounded one of its legs and tried to focus on its other leg. This Adamantoise had taken a liking to shaking the earth what seemed like every other minute. Oriana had clung on to her Chocobo for dear life whenever her camera wasn't pointed at the lumbering beast.

Noctis was a sight. Out of all the men in the group, he was the most agile. Every time Noctis launched himself high up in the air, Oriana gasped in awe. He might've been used to acrobatics with monsters, but she sure wasn't used to seeing so many flips and twists in the air during fights. Oriana might have been far away from Adamantoise action, but she snapped pictures like mad.

The Adamantoise kept shaking the earth and the hunters' attacks slowed as a result. Eventually, success came. One of the hunters sliced a line into the Adamantoise's thick skin at the base of one of its huge feet.

Ignis landed near the wound. He raised one of his dual daggers to gouge the cut further in hopes to drop the huge beast, or make it stumble, at least.

As Ignis was about to thrust the sharp blade into flesh, a plume of green smoke washed over him and the area he was in. Another hunter nearby had a different plan with the Adamantoise's injury and sent a wave of some kind of gas into it.

The spell was cast much too close to Ignis, Oriana could see. He knew it too and tried to back away. Ignis stumbled, coughing.

Ignis jumped well behind the hunter who used the magic, attempting to catch his breath as the others kept the Adamantoise at bay. His daggers dispersed in the air.

Ignis dropped to his knees, clutching his chest.

Oriana felt her heart stop. Everyone was too occupied with Adamantoise to help Ignis. Fear tightened her stomach, but Oriana had to go.

She hopped on her Chocobo's back, took some steadying breaths and whipped the reins. Chocobo reacted instantly, racing towards the downed man.

Ignis lifted his head at her, seeing her nearing. He wanly shook his head to deter Oriana. She was getting much too close to the raging of battle.

Oriana didn't care. She had to get to Ignis.

A massive shockwave tumbled everyone standing on the ground. The previously airborne Noctis crumpled onto the packed dirt face first.

"Noct!" Ignis shouted fearfully.

Oriana's Chocobo leaped in fear and her grip on the reins slackened. Thrown off her saddle, she shouted when she thud onto her back. Her head whacked the ground.

Ignis turned to her, then to his friend. He forced himself to his feet when she went down. He struggled to make it to Noctis, running a short couple paces before he succumbed to pain again. He sunk to a knee.

Flashing lights and darkness pricked at the edges of her vision. She felt herself on the verge of passing out. Damn it.

She forced her eyes to stay open, to ground herself in consciousness, but the incoming blackness invading her mind was gaining. The dizziness was overwhelming.

Voices were shouting in the cacophony. Oriana barely made them out. She thought she saw Noctis phasing through the air. Snatches of conversation met her ears.

"…mustn't be reckless…"

"…fine! How can…"

"…prince can't endanger himself…"

Oriana's eyes fluttered shut, her mind fogging. Noctis, he was…

The last thing she heard was terrified _kweh, kweh, kweh_.


	7. Chapter 7

Oriana awoke when she rolled over, bumping something which said, "Whoa, there."

She blinked a few times, slowly taking in the surroundings. A waterproof ceiling and Gladiolus's face hovering in her periphery. A tent? She groaned at her headache.

"Good morning, I'd say, but I don't think you're thinking that." Gladiolus's deep voice chuckled.

"I'm in one piece. That is a good morning." Her head instantly shot up. "You, the others, are you all-? Ugh." The quick movement spun her head more and Oriana sunk down.

Gladiolus nodded. "We're fine. Our friend the Adamantoise we wisely chose to tackle another day. I saw you going after Ignis. What a crazy stunt. I don't know what was more insane, you getting in the fray or those two boneheads yelling at each other while shit was going down around them."

Carefully, Oriana raised herself to a sitting position. Her blanket fell away. It was unusually bulky and she gripped it. The fabric felt sublime and she curiously glanced down.

A black leather blazer was draped over her. Faintly clinging to it was a warm scent. Wasn't this…?

A smile tugged Gladiolus's mouth. "The guy took a serious hit and refused to rest until we got back here and…" He gestured to Ignis's jacket on her.

"Oh." Oriana uttered softly. "Is Ignis ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to your batch of goodies you gave us. He received a strong dose of poison. We nipped it with one of your antidotes."

Perusing the tent, she saw Ignis dozing inside a snug sleeping bag. On the other side of tent, Noctis and Prompto were checking out something on a cell phone. They waved when she caught their eye.

"Are you doing better?" Noctis asked.

Noctis. Pieces of her memory clicked and she recalled her discovery. Knowing he was King Regis's supposedly deceased son, Oriana wondered if she should act differently.

Then another thought dawned on her. If Noctis was a prince, surely these three men knew about it. How could they not?

For a moment, Oriana felt like she was sitting with a bunch of strangers.

"Oriana?" Noctis prompted with a quizzical stare when he saw her expression change.

"Yes. I'm ok." She resisted the urge to call him Prince Noctis, as this group must have a good reason to traverse incognito across the land.

Gladiolus rubbed her shoulder. "If you're still not feeling the best, take a nap. We'll be hanging out here until Iggy there is back on his feet. We can have lunch in an hour or something."

"Thanks." Oriana probably would take his advice. Her head was still woozy.

Turning to his phone-jeering friends, Gladiolus muttered, "All right, you two. Let's give the injured some quiet before we have a meal."

Noctis yawned. "Maybe I should join them, too. Still sleepy."

Observing the prince -Noctis, that was- being so groggy and knowing he wasn't an early riser made Oriana titter.

"Ooh, she's making fun of you, Noct," Prompto hissed in good jest. Oriana only grinned and waved them away in response.

When the interior of the tent had been vacated, Oriana sat still, taking in the silence.

Silence which Ignis's sedate breathing broke. She smiled and hugged the jacket in her arms more closely.

Ignis was going to be fine.

* * *

 

Ignis's eyes fuzzily opened, groaning when daylight shone near his face. What was going on? Where was he?

Pressure along his side made him lift his head. Bad move. His forehead pounded and he settled down. His whole body felt like lead. He had been poisoned in the past, but he couldn't recall feeling as terrible as this.

The typical dark green of the ceiling tent was his luxurious view.

Was it? Soft hair brushed his chin. He lifted his arm to find it clasped against a dozing Oriana's chest beside him. Her warm breath tickled his neck.

Ignis lightly brushed her bangs with his free hand. She sighed and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. In spite of his pain, he smiled, continuing to trace her cheek, her shoulder, down to her hip.

A shiver coursed through Oriana's body and she pressed closer to his side. Ignis shifted to lift part of his sleeping bag to toss over her. Then he saw his jacket tossed around her shoulders.

Oriana must've worried all through the night. Ignis grimaced at causing her inner turmoil.

Oriana's steady breathing became uneven as she began to rouse. Her eyes fluttered opened to find Ignis studying her intensely from mere inches away. He didn't need lenses at this lovely distance.

"Ignis! Whoa, I'm here. I thought I was there-" She reddened cutely and took in her awkward position on the sleeping bag. She shot up to sit when she noticed how she was practically lying on top of him. Not that Ignis found the idea repulsive in the least.

"Good morning." His teasing lilt came with a chuckle.

"Morning. I'm so glad you're awake." Oriana smoothed out her clothes. "How do you feel?" She reached for a canteen and his mug nearby.

"Horrid." Ignis began coughing at the scratchy sensation in his throat.

"That poison was a very potent one. I had an antidote mixed in with the supplies I gave you. I didn't know if it worked until- well, it did." Her voice quavered slightly as water filled the mug. Oriana promptly held out the full mug.

Ignis gestured to his aching head and Oriana slid her hand behind his neck to prop up his chin. She tilted the water against his lips.

Ignis coughed a little more as the cool liquid eased down his esophagus. He could feel slight tension running through her fingertips and her eyes roved his face as though seeing him for the first time.

"Something interesting you're seeing?" Ignis smirked.

"No glasses is as interesting as with." Oriana lightly kissed his temple.

A flush flared up his neck at her intimate gesture, so soothing.

Behind his neck, Oriana inadvertently began rubbing circles with her thumb. Ignis sighed at the pleasant sensation, but she didn't seem to understand why. When he finished and laid his head on the pillow again, he saw Oriana's eyes transfixed on his mouth.

Oriana started and rubbed her tired eyes. "You should sleep more."

"It's fine. I feel better than I did during that unbelievable fight." With some effort, Ignis sat up. "The duel could've gone all day. I wondered how far we would've gotten if we did."

"Sorry to bust in on your parade," Oriana joked, shifting away to set down Ignis's cup and flask.

"What were you doing there?" When Oriana settled again at his side, she was met with a piercing hard gaze.

"I was helping?" she answered as if stating the obvious.

"I told you not to come into the battlefield."

"You were hurt and everybody was too busy not getting flattened by that gigantic monster. I was going to drag you out."

A muscle in Ignis's cheek clenched. "I would have been fine if I hadn't been distracted."

Oriana crossed her arms over her chest. "I was a distraction. I'm sorry. I didn't think giving assistance was a crime."

Ignis rubbed his face. "There was so much happening. I was poisoned. Then you were there and the next instant you and Noctis had fallen." His worst contingency: incapacitated, multiple friends toppling and not enough of him to get to them.

"I wasn't planning on falling off a Chocobo, that was for sure!" Oriana retorted.

"Of course not. When you did, I lost my concentration. I had specific actions in mind to fight the Adamantoise." That battle was a precarious one. Ignis couldn't help the resentful tone in his voice.

To which Oriana flared. "So I try to help you and this is the thanks I get?"

"You shouldn't have been there!" Ignis now glared at her. "Did you really follow through on that silly plan of taking photos of me? Foolish!"

Oriana looked flabbergasted. "What? You can't possibly think that!"

"Evidently, I am."

Both of their glares wouldn't back down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm, they're really going at it." Noctis observed the closed flap of the tent with a glance of trepidation. Bystanders to the shouting match happening within, he was glad he and the others were out here.

Prompto nodded in total agreement, worry causing him to nibble his inner cheek. "No kidding."

Gladiolus nudged Noctis. "Hey, remember when you hid Iggy's notes before that monster of an exam years ago? Man, he ripped into you when he found out."

Noctis tried to smile innocently, but merely got away with mischievous. "It was like a whole new Ignis I'd never seen. To be fair, I was acting like a dork so close to the date so he had a right to really yell."

"And now we're seeing that beast again?" Prompto asked.

Gladiolus waved an arm. "Sure, but now there's a girl. He may say 'no, she's not special' to us, but listening to him now, he's really invested in her."

"Must be nice." A daydreaming haze passed over Prompto's expression.

Inside the tent, the voices had grown higher and more heated. In the safety of the outdoors, the three guys shared unsure looks with each other.

They startled when Oriana unexpectedly burst through the tent's exit. She stomped away from the group, tossing an agitated look at them as she passed the guys to head out into the wild forest. From the small setup table where some drinks and snacks were laid out, she grabbed a soda can and a bun before stalking off.

A beat later, Ignis, his glasses hastily perched on his nose, slapped aside the tent's flap, ready to chase after Oriana. He deflated as he watched her receding back.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" Gladiolus barked at a forlorn Ignis.

Ignis, stubborn as ever, refused. "She won't speak to me."

Noctis surprised him as he pointed an authoritative finger at Ignis's face. "By my order, you'll go and sort things out with her."

Gently pushing away his close friend's hand, Ignis sighed. "Sorry, Highness. I cannot oblige."

Prompto turned to see Oriana had strode a fairly long distance onto the grassy plains. "But she's getting away!"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Don't worry. It's not as if she won't return. She just needs to cool down. As do I."

Gladiolus shook his head. "I guess arguing more won't do any good. Let's get ready to eat."

* * *

Ignis insisted on making lunch, glad to have something to relax to. He was never comfortable dealing with confrontations of any kind. Goodness knows how long it had been since he had to fumble his way through personal problems. Focusing on his studies and watching over Noctis kept him busy enough.

His friends understood his desire for distraction so they spoke of lighter topics around the campsite. Ignis later lost himself in a fascinating novella he randomly found while browsing on his cell phone. He completely lost track of the time.

He was a quarter of the way through his digital book and a second lovely mug of caffeinated bliss that was Ebony when he pulled himself out the world of fiction. "Where is Oriana?" he directed to the scattered gang, assuming she had returned.

Nobody answered. They simply looked at one another.

Ignis shot up from his folding chair so quickly, he surprised even himself. "We should search for her."

"Iggy, she'll find her way back soon. Be patient." Noctis nodded.

A gnawing feeling sat in the pit of Ignis's stomach. He couldn't tell if it was nerves or fear. Camp was set up in a fairly remote area, but beyond its boundaries, out there with slavering animals and hostile beasts…

Ignis began striding in the direction he remembered Oriana had went. "I'll return shortly."

His words were level, but he soon broke out into a jog.


	9. Chapter 9

Ignis muttered half an expletive when his right sole slid on something wet on the patchy grass and his knee jerked to the side.

Scanning a vast terrain of wildlife, hills and lakebeds for a single person was becoming a challenge when so many bumps kept drawing his attention. He also wasn't quite in peak condition yet after that unfortunate dose of poison.

He slowed in front of a grove, catching his breath. As his eyes roamed over the large tree trunks, a flicker of movement behind one of them darted his gaze immediately to it.

Ignis's hand gripped the hilt of a materialized dagger. One could never be too cautious.

His feet crept lightly as he edged closer to the source of the movement. Best not take the creature by surprise.

The critter took Ignis by surprise, though, when it erratically jumped in front of him as he rounded the trunk.

A breath of relief escaped him. The stray wildlife was a harmless Rabirl. A cross between a hare and a squirrel, these animals were certainly one of the nicer varieties out here in the plains.

Scuffling leaves rustled from above. Ignis instinctively raised his daggers and his vision. He relaxed when he spotted Oriana sitting on a long branch, looking both happy to see him and then terrified when she saw the ground.

"What's the matter?" With the way Oriana clung to the branch she sat on, Ignis just had to hear her reply.

"I can't get down!" Face reddening, Oriana had trouble peering down. "I wanted to get that apple and the tree didn't seem so high from where you are."

A well-formed, large crimson apple hung on a high branch from where he stood, definitely requiring a climb to get. Ignis smiled up, dismissing his daggers. "If you come down from there, I'll fetch it for you."

"Too high, too high!"

Ignis studied the tree, running a palm over the sturdy trunk. He moved right below her and held out his arms.

Oriana hesitated and shook her head. When Ignis didn't relinquish, she let out a huff. "Ok, ok, but no complaints if I break something of yours."

Ignis's grin only widened further, bracing himself. "I'll take my chances."

With a swift swing of her legs, Oriana pushed herself off the branch. She landed directly into his arms and her sudden weight made him stumble. Ignis felt himself falling backwards and a grab at his arms pulling him the other way righted him.

"Thank-you-thank-you!" The small hands that had tugged on him a moment ago now were flung around his waist. The heartbeat pattering against his shirt was vibrant and Ignis let himself enjoy it, resting his chin on top of her head.

Birds chirped. Indigenous beasts far out in the meadows called out.

"Are you doing better?" Oriana eventually asked, her question muffled by his chest.

Ignis made an affirmative noise. "Tomorrow I'll be even better."

She drew away and watched Ignis's sedate expression. She smiled, or attempted to, and tears misted her eyes. Concerned, Ignis touched her cheek.

Oriana swiped away her tears. "If the antidote hadn't worked, you would've…"

Ignis couldn't hide it any longer. He was so foolish, not telling her before how much he appreciated her care during that tough battle. Even if her actions were reckless, Oriana came for him when she didn't need to. What did he do to thank her? Yell. Besides the prince and his other companions at camp, Ignis's circle of friends was not large, let alone intimate.

He gathered her body tighter against his, tilting her chin up.

"Shh..." Ignis's soft command didn't match his bruising kiss.

Oriana sucked in a sharp breath. She deepened the kiss by sinking into him. A quiet moan slipped from Ignis's throat despite his insistence on muteness.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he murmured his apologies for putting her through such stress.

"It was a mission. Things always come up when you don't plan them." Lingering tears dampened her eyes, but they had become brighter again. Inquisitive. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Really?"

Ignis paused. She sounded as if she were about to ask something whimsical, yet her serious eyes told him she had a deeper topic. "Yes."

Oriana fiddled with one of the buttons on Ignis's shirt, not speaking right away. She stopped moving. "That Noctis is the prince of Lucis, isn't he? He's alive?"

Oriana's question threw him off guard and for a few seconds, Ignis couldn't speak. Wildly, he considered lying. The prince's identity was to remain a secret until his group reached Altissia to reunite with Lunafreya whom Noctis was to be wedded to.

Ignis thought of going through with his fibbing, but with clear eyes, knowing eyes mere inches away staring at him, he knew he would be caught. Knew that lying was not what she deserved from him, nor was lying something he could be complacent doing.

He slowly exhaled. "Yes, he is. We... want to keep a low profile."

Nodding slowly, Oriana tapped her fingers on the button she had been playing with. "You guys are all together? I mean, you do things for Noctis?"

"I'm his advisor. We're travelling to meet someone in Altissia."

"Wow, so far."

Thinking of his close call with the Adamantoise, Ignis truly understood that taking on the fight, while optional to his group's main goal, could've been a bigger disaster. What if the whole gang had been disabled by the giant creature, not merely him?

Ignis pulled himself out of extra deep musing. "As much as Prompto wants to, we'll likely have to pass fighting the Adamantoise until we finish what we originally came to do. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Oriana began grinning. "You haven't! I got to see a real Adamantoise up close. I never thought I would in all the time I've been sitting behind that stand in the market."

Ignis's face turned warm when he felt a teasing squeeze on his derriere. "Aaaand, if it hadn't been for Prompto's wacky idea, I wouldn't have met you."

"When we're done with our travels, I'd like to return to you."

"I'd like that." Oriana's smile widened.

Ignis's mouth curved up. "Did you get it? The Adamantoise photos?"

Oriana leaned close to his face and nodded. "Pictures I thought I'd never take. They'll make a great article. Even if nobody reads it, even if my Adamantoise sales go down the drain, thanks so much for trying for me."

Ignis reached behind her neck to draw her closer. "You're welcome. I can't wait to see those pictures developed." He locked lips with hers. Maybe it was an odd effect of the antidote or just being caught up in this moment, but she felt so good against him.

This kissing fiend wasn't going to recuperate until she reluctantly had to stop him. Oriana seemed to understand this fact and began to reluctantly pull away. Ignis felt this and merely tightened his arms around her. Every time she let go of his mouth, Ignis just captured it again and again.

She learned quickly, however, and began peppering puckers on an infernally sensitive spot of skin right just below his ear.

"Mercy!" Ignis couldn't handle the waves of shivers from those lips of her.

"Hmm, only if you fulfill your promise." Oriana giggled and indicated to the swaying apple high in the leaves.

"Don't let it bruise," Ignis teased when he held out an arm, a dagger forming in his hand.

Oriana had just enough time to hop over under the fruit before the blade whipped through the air. The bright red delight fell cleanly into her awaiting grasp.

Ignis approved. "Nice reflexes. Would you like me to cut it for you as well?" He pointed to her fruit with his dagger.

She strolled past him with a cheeky smile, heading towards the campsite. "When we get back. This one is a gift." Oriana broke out into a light jog. Over her shoulder, she called out, "Last one there doesn't get a slice!"

Even as the blue light of his disappearing dagger faded, Ignis was chuckling to himself as he hurried to catch up.


End file.
